


Same Routine

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [3]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, F/M, Fighting for Dominance, Insults, Intercrural Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Sex, and fuck each other, just minor, they hate each other but they also love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Request of CherriDynamite's self-insert and Strade.





	Same Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherriDynamite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriDynamite/gifts).



> Yeah! Third request finished!
> 
> This was actually kinda fun to write, I've never written this kind of dynamic, but it ended up really flowing! I super hope you like it, Cherri, and thank you so much for requesting me!  
> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!

Somehow it was always the same routine. They’d have a few drink, argue for a while, and then somehow they’d end up like this, one beneath the other, tempers flaring as they went at each other’s throat. If the bed sheets didn’t end up ripped or soaked in all sorts of bodily fluids, it wasn’t a real night with the two of them.

 

“Honestly, what the actual _fuck_ are you trying to do?” Indigo scoffed, pressing against the arms holding her down. Unfortunately, Strade had grown wise about her strength and ability to break free of his grip, so he only pressed down harder, no doubt going to be leaving bruises on her wrists.

 

“What do you _think_ I’m trying to do, woman?” Strade growled, moving his legs so he could try to spread Indigo’s below him. “I’m going to fuck you, hopefully that’ll shut you up.” Leaning down, he used one hand to grip Indigo’s hair and pull her head to the side, baring her neck for him to bite down on. 

 

“Ow! You fuck, that hurts!” Indigo cried indignantly. Before Strade could do anything more, Indigo was bucking wildly below him, upsetting the hold on her wrists and freeing herself enough that she could reverse their positions, a grin on her face as she stared down at Strade.

 

“You better be ready for payback,” She warned, leaning down to leave her own bite marks on Strade’s collarbones, uncaring that a few began to turn bright red, skin splitting open with the force of Indigo’s teeth. Neither of them cared all that much, though, they’d inflicted much worse on each other, a few bleeding bites weren’t anything to raise a fuss about. Shifting her hips, Indigo moved her body so that she was resting right on top of Strade’s dick, the thick member spreading her outer folds but not penetrating her. Grin widening, she began sliding her hips back and forth, rubbing Strade against the silky wetness between her thighs, but not letting him fully enjoy it. Listening to his groans and growls, Indigo shivered happily. 

 

“Fuck, Indigo, fuck,” Strade gasped, jerking his hips to try and either slide himself inside of her or knock Indigo off of him so he could pin her down again. Anything to stop the relentless teasing Indigo was putting him through. However, Indigo wasn’t about to just give up, she continued to grind down on Strade, enjoying seeing how he squirmed and writhed beneath her.As she continued to grind, gliding his cock along her slit, she moved her hips, letting the head rub across her clit. One particularly rough grind had her pausing, hips stuttering as pleasure crashed over her. That was her dominance’s undoing. Seeing her moment of weakness, Strade kicked his legs up and flipped them once more, returning Indigo to her original position of below him on the bed.

 

“Did you really think that was going to last for a while?” He teased, continuing to rub his cock against Indigo’s wet slit, more comfortable now that he was the one in power. “Come on, schatzi, you’re smarter than that, you knew it was only time before I was back on top.” Grinning down at her, he moved his hips, using one hand to hold himself steady as he slid inside of her, groaning loudly at how she felt around him. Indigo’s echoing moan made his grin widen, and he didn’t waste any time before beginning to thrust into the hole he was so familiar with. Now that he didn’t have to worry about her fighting to flip them again, he let go of her wrists, using his hands instead to steady himself as he pumped his hips violently, creating wet smacking sounds as they met Indigo’s. 

 

Overwhelmed by pleasure, Indigo was unable to fight back or try to assert her dominance again, so she decided to extract her revenge in a different way. Wrapping her arms around Strade’s shoulders, she splayed her hands on his back, digging her nails into his skin and letting his thrusts force them back and forth, leaving behind bright red streaks. Hearing his choked-off moans was enough to make her grin, though it faded as she moaned from the rough pounding she was getting. 

 

As the pleasure and heat grew between the two of them, Strade came up with an idea that he knew Indigo would hate. Just that knowledge was enough to convince him to go through with it. So, as Indigo approached the edge of oblivion, bliss muddling her brain, Strade drew back as if to thrust one more time, only to continue moving back until he had completely pulled out of her. The incredulous look she gave him just made him laugh, shaking his head.

 

“Really, you didn’t see that coming?” Strade huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “Well, then you probably didn’t see this coming either.” Without warning, he thrust back inside Indigo, smiling at the loud, wet noise that came from his cock sliding inside of her once again. This time he didn’t stop, he kept thrusting until Indigo was shaking around him, crying out as she slid over the edge of oblivion, but he didn’t stop until he too was shaking, unloading deep inside of her.

 

As the two came down from their high, collapsing on the bed together, uncaring of the drying blood on their skin, Indigo couldn’t help but let out a long sigh.

 

“I fucking hate you.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
